What does alcohol have to do with it?
by GeeGee-Sensei
Summary: It's a well known fact that Hiroki plus alcohol equals disaster. But who did expect this? Slightly cranky I think. T to be safe, some bad language you'll find here.


**Haha, I laughed through writting this story. I really like it though.**

**Thank you for all the fantastic reviews on my previous stories! I'll try to write some fluff next, if I can ;]**

**Also, if you are wondering, I'm not going to write about any other pairing beside this one. Why? Because I just can't.  
**

**(Written from Hiroki's point of view)**

* * *

You know these cartoons where someone slips over something and pushes them and that person knocks something down, which causes another thing to fall and so on? Well, that's what happened to me and Nowaki on that one day which happened to be yesterday. And it will be an explanation to the horrible state our house is in.

Let's go back to the beginning, shall we? Let me see where it all begun...? Oh yes!

So I was walking through the park with my Wa-chin (1), and we were holding hands and all, and then magically my mum and dad pop out from nowhere. Wa-chin never met my parents before, and my parents didn't know I was, well, gay, so it was quite a shock for both sides. Shocking for my parents to see their beloved son holding hands with another man which, pardon you, was like a crossover between an Abercrombie model and a God of Beauty (or was it just me who thought that?!) and has not yet been presented to the family. It was a shock to Wa-chin to see an older lady (my mum) hitting me on the head with her groceries' bag.

In the consequence of this unexpected meeting, my parents had selfishly invited themselves over to our place, firstly of course being shocked that me and my boyfriend live together. And the meeting was meant to happen at 7 o'clock the same day, so we parted ways and me and my lover continued our escapade. Of course our peace had to be disturbed yet again (I sense quite a déjà vu going on here) when we saw Akihiko, his bratty boy toy and to my surprise Takahiro couple of steps away. We were so close that we could hear what they were talking about. Something about how Misaki shouldn't be going out with Akihiko... Oh, so he finally found out. How long was it, 5 years or something? That guy is blind, seriously. No wonder he never realised that Akihiko was in love with him...

And that's when we got pulled into the event. Akihiko pointed at us and proven his friend that him and Misaki weren't the only gay couple in the world. Takahiro looked like he was about to faint and gestured me and my boyfriend to come over. Wa-chin still didn't know what's going on. Poor thing, he's such a dummy but I love him so damn much. But that's beside the point. We went over and talked a bit, I reassured Takahiro that being gay is not a disease, that Akihiko in not (yeah, right) a pervert and he won't rape Misaki on the nearest occasion (yeah, right, again! I can totally see those two banging each other as soon as they are back home... Geez...) and that he himself loves that tall guy on his side. Takahiro said he wants to talk about it further, so he also invited himself, Misaki and Akihiko, to the latter's discomfort, over to our place. So that's 5 people in total already. But life is cruel, my lovelies, life is never fair.

When we finally got away from Takahiro, and mind you, Misaki and Akihiko stuck together with us, Wa-chin came face to face with that other brat, but this one surely belonged to Miyagi's, which meant that Miyagi was a couple of steps away. That could only mean trouble.

This brat, Shinobu, started talking to Misaki – they knew each other? I never knew... But anyway, that's none of my business. Although that would be a good way to revenge on that stupid superior of mine... Hehe, if he caught Misaki sexually harassing Shinobu... Again, beside the point! So they talked and magically Miyagi appeared in front of us shortly. Talking something about how we didn't drink in a long time, and saying he has a mess at his place after another kitchen experiment of his boyfriend's and the place was cleaned by special cleaners who won't be out till tomorrow morning. I wanted to tell him that there was no more space at my house today, but my honey had to agree, obviously. So that's 7 people already, plus us. So in total 9. 9 people in a 1-bedroom apartment. Nice.

Parting ways with both pairs we decided to go shopping since so many people will be over. And I have to admit I started to drop that stupid pride of mine when around Wa-chin, you know. So on our way to the supermarket we stole a couple of brief kisses when no one was looking. God, how I love that man.

So we bought some food, alcohol, and Wa-chin needed some new clothes. Why the hell does he still grow?! He is 25 for goodness sake! From what he told me he is 195 cm tall now. He annoys me!

But on with my pointless ranting, I really do like having such a handsome, TALL, caring boyfriend like Nowaki. And I started telling him about it after the incident (2) that happened. The result of my dropped pride is also the fact, that now I sometimes wrap my arm around his waist when we are coming back from a date, or I sometimes just cuddle up next to him and talk shit.

Coming back to the story, when we finished our grocery shopping we went back to our apartment. And mind you, back then it was still clean. My boyfriend always keeps the place clean, oh, he is such a caring person... Ekhem, I meant, we went into the kitchen and put the food away in it's respective places. Wa-chin started cooking dinner, a bit of a Western style one. He said he ate it in America and it was delicious. He made chips with fish. He said that it was a national British dish, but they had it in America, too. And I do have to admit it was pretty good as for Western cooking.

After we washed up the dishes and watched some soap operas it was half past six. Me and Wa-chin went to our bedroom to get changed, and started preparing snacks for 9 people. Also we took out some vodka and placed it on the table. When we were finally done, it was about 5 to 7. Knowing that somehow our guests will all come at 7 o'clock on point, we just stood up and waited. And as I predicted, when the clock shouted out it was 7 o'clock the doorbell rang. Wa-chin being the man in this family – well, I like to think of myself as the 'wife' in our relationship – went to open the door and he let the others inside. The usually quiet apartment was loud.

Let's skip the boring part in which we greeted everyone and sat down at the table. The conversation was pointless, so I won't mention it – Takahiro and my parents were debating if being gay is a crime, Akihiko and Miyagi were harassing their lovers, and me and my honey were just sitting there, glancing at each other every now and then and giggling when Akihiko did something dodgy to Misaki (like kiss him on the lips) just when Takahiro looked at the two of them. It was all going perfectly fine until alcohol got into my, Miyagi's and my father's hands.

Wa-chin tried to stop us, but even he being as strong as he is – well, he has to be, since he is able to pick a 76 kg-weighing man up bride style – he couldn't stop us from doing what we have done.

What happened was, after drinking about 3 bottles of vodka, I tried to stand up and walk over to Nowaki, who was currently doing something in the kitchen. And if you ever were drunk, you can probably predict what happened next.

I stood up. I lost my balance. I knocked down the closest pile of books and fallen to the ground. One of the books hit the nearly empty bottle of wine that was on the table, which caused the liquid to spill all over the table. Another book hit Miyagi on the head, which made him spit his cigarette right into the alcohol. The flame started. Everyone started screaming. Wa-chin came is. When he saw the fire, he stormed outside to retrieve the fire extinguisher and rescued all of us. He got really pissed off at everyone (including me) and told them, as politely as he could in that situation, to get out. Then he gave me a lesson about trying to walk by myself when I'm drunk and he pushed me into the bedroom and told me to sleep.

Which I did, because I was tired like hell.

When I woke up in the morning, Wa-chin was hugging me, as he always was. He didn't clean the mess yesterday, because he also was too tired to even think. So when we were both fully awake and out of bed – me with an enormous hangover - we tried to get our apartment looking as if nothing had happened.

THE END!

* * *

**A/N:** (1) That's the nickname I made up for Nowaki. You know how Miyagi calls Shinobu 'Shinobu-chin'? And then some people call Nowaki 'Wacchan'? Well, I mixed those two up and I got Wa-chin. I think it's cute ^_^

(2) If you read my previous story 'Enough!' you'll know what I'm talking about hehe.

Reviews are love guys 3


End file.
